HackMidnight
by Bulldo
Summary: Based during Hackdusk just with two diffrent players who also got tied up in the events. Pg-13 to be safe, Chapter 5 is up! Where to next? What does the Dark Heart of the Midnight's importance?
1. Haru and Sakura

bulldo150: Grumble Grumble

Bear: Whats his problem?

Mimiru: Maybe he it's he can't decide what Fanfics he likes best .Hack or Golden sun.

BT:No it's that he doesn't own .Hack or any of the characters.

Tsukasa: I wouldn't want to be owned by him anyway!

* * *

**.HackMidnight**

Haru logged in 'How come I never win contests like that!' he thought. Haru was a Wave Master, He was about six feet tall, messy brown hair and around seventeen years old. He had a black robe on over a blue tunic had a white headband. If you looked into his blue eyes you would almost say you were at the beach looking out into the water. He looked around and saw a pink haired Twinblade waving at him.

"Hey Haru, over here!" She called.

"Hey Sakura!" He called back and ran over to her, Sakura had her pink hair in a ponytail, about 16 years old, but was turning seventeen soon. She had a two piece costume, her small top, pink made of leather and her bottom was like a blue cheerleader skirt, she had long white boots that came just below her knees, her swords sheathed on each side of her waist. Haru and Sakura both look almost exaclty like they do in 'The World' as they do in the real world, except for the fact they wear normal clothes and Sakura's hair is brunette not pink.

"Haven't seen you in while, where have you been?" Sakura asked happy to see her best friend.

"On vacation." Haru answered.

"Oh well just so you know I've leveled up twice in hose three days!" Sakura gave a friendly nudge to make him jealous.

"What? I leave you for three days and you leveled up just like that?" Haru asked.

"Pretty good for not being with you, huh?" Sakura laughed.

"Wow your-!" Haru was interrupted by Shugo's cry of fear after he ran into the big muscle person.

"AHHH!" Shugo yelled and then plowed into a babe on accident. Haru and Sakura were laughing at the scene of the newbie running around in fear.

"Thats classic!" Sakura said.

"Newbies are hilarious to watch, but I wouldn't be laughing, Sakura, I remember meeting a little newbie out in a field having trouble with a monster." Haru said remembering how he met Sakura.

"Hey that was along time ago!" Sakura glumbled and looked back to the small newbie who was now with another newbie "Hey aren't they the contest winners?" Sakura didn't mean to make a large crowed with her comment, but she noticed once she asked it everyone started watching the newbie's and making commments.

"C'mon lets go, Sakura." Haru said and she walked over to him.

"Sorry, Haru I didn't mean to make such a crowd back there." Sakura said knowing Haru wasn't the best person to bring into crowds. They had met in the world, but not until after along time of being party members with each other did they met in person. They were both very suprised at how similiar they look to their characters.

"Why have I never won something like that?" Haru asked himself.

Sakura gave him a small push "Haru dont tell me you tried to enter that contest!"

"Oh really what if I did?" Haru said, but then Balmung of the Azure Sky came outof the shadows.

"Haru, Sakura we must follow those newbies." Balmung said. Balmung and Haru were good friends although they met only two months ago.

"Why..." Haru asked confused at the sudden entrance.

"When Kite first showed his appearance in the world many strange things started to happen." Balmung said "You must be there to stop some of those things, I will go to this time you stay more torward the back if anything happens something might follow it."

"Uh... Yes lord Balmung...." Haru said and followed the newbies, to the Chaos Gate avoiding suspicion though "Personally I dont really want to get wrapped up in some hero thing." He whispered to Sakura.

Sakura frowned she didn't know why Haru could change from an Optimist to a Pessimist so quickly, she didn't even know why she ever became his friend, and more importantly she didn't even know why she had a crush on him! 'Why do I like him?' She thought 'Just something about him makes me-'

"Their gowing to the newbie area come on we got to follow!" Haru said and jumped ou as the newbie dissapeared, unfortunatley he crashed into another Wave Master who had jumped out from another direction "Watch it Mireille!" Haru said.

"You watch it Haru!" Mireille stammered.

"I don't suppose you have any buisness following the newbies." Sakura said.

"As a matter ofact I do something rare is going on I just know it! How about you two?" Mireille asked.

"We were sent by Lord Balmung to follow." Haru said.

"Oh.... Hehehehe go right ahead then..." Mireille said and got ou of their way 'I'm still following though, freaks!' She thought as they warped out.

Hau and Sakura landed out in the field they saw Mireille chasing after the newbies secretly "She creeps me out." Sakura said.

"Yeah she's pretty wierd." Haru said and watched the battling newbies. The two sat there for awhile bored until thenewbies came to portsl where an armored super shogun came out "What the?!" Haru looked at Sakura she was stunned to see an armored super shogun in a newbie area.

"Do you think we should help?!"Sakura asked not noticing a large shadow creeping over her.

"No, I think we should kill this super shogun before they get overwhelmed!" Haru said whiping out his staff.

"This might be an armored super shogun, but a super shogun should not be here!" Sakura said pulling out her twin blades. She jumped up and sliced the Shogun while Haru froze it with Ice magic attacks. One of Sakura's twin blades got stuck in the shogun "Guh.. C'mon come out... uh... HARU HELP!" She screamed.

"Sakura!" Haru jumped and pulled her twin blade out he carried Sakura as the super shogun fell to it's death "Are you alright?"

"..." Sakura was speachless until a scream intterupted the touchy moment.

"C'mon" Haru said putting Sakura down and ran torward the scream. Haru saw the boy newbie on the fround and slid overto him creating dust in the air. "Sakura quick get over here!"

"What is it?!" Sakura asked.

"The kid he is dead, but he's not a ghost and hasn't disappeared!" Haru said.

"Uh... Try reviving him anyway!" Sakura said.

"Alright..." Haru said and tried reviving Shugo twice, but it didn't work "It's not working!"

"Uh... try something else like uh antidote, or restorative maybe he is paralized or something, but only looks dead." Sakura suggested.

"How does that work out?" Haru asked, but didn't get an answer he expected.

"I used to play with the old virtual pets once, they had special connecters that connected with others so you could battle, when I lost a battle my monster may have been injured. The injured sprite was the same as the sick sprite and dead sprite just with diffrent markings such as a skull, maybe thats the same for here." Sakura said.

"Alright, I will give it a try." Haru groaned, he didn't like wasting his items or SP if they might not work he tried his diffrent techniques, but they failed "Anymore ideas?"

"Try kicking him!" Sakura joked.

Haru kicked Shugo for Sakura's entertainment. Shugo flipped up and Haru snd Sakura thought it was the kick that revived him. "Wha what happened? Hmm that was my first kiss." Shugo said not noticing the horrified teenagers right by him.

"SHUGO!" Rena screamed from far away.

"Rena!" Shugo yelled and ran off without noticing Haru or Sakura.

"Sakura you don't think the kick revived him do you?" Haru asked.

"I don't think so..." Sakura said.

"Hey we should help those newbies!" Haru said.

"I will take care of it." Balmung said from behind them.

"Balmung?" Haru asked.

"I will take care of it, stay here." Balmung said and walked torwrds the trapped Blackrose mimic and the Kite mimic.

"Okay." Haru said they watched Lord Balmung slash his sword at the monster the monster healed with out using any SP "Did you see that?"

"Yeah it healed so what?" Sakura said.

"Nothere something inside of it like a virus thing." Haru said.

"Thats weird..."

Haru looked back at the fight the Kite mimic had raised his arm with a bracelet on it that Haru had never seen before he heard Shugo say Data Drain. Haru and Sakura watched in fear as the attack they had never heard of rearranged the monster's data. "What was that?" Haru asked.

"I-I don't know." Sakura answered.

Both of them left the field after the strange event. Back at Mac Anu they sat on the bridge watching the water both pondering the inccedent. Haru didn't like the feeling he had about what he saw today. "I'm going to log out okay?" He said.

"Yeah I think I will to..." Sakura said.

"Nocoming over to my house wanting to consulting what happened today alright?" Haru asked, Sakura giggled at the memory of the second time they had met in person.

"Alright" Sakura said and they both logged out.

Haru put down his headset 'It's just a game right? Glitches happen.' He thought. The mail signal clinked "Huh mail?" Haru read it

Haru, You must follow those newbie'sif they see you thats okay act like your just doing something else. This is important, as one of the dot Hackers I have seen that braclet been used before.I was not expecting it to make a sudden appearance. The situation is dangerous also if something bad happens I need you to cover it if I'm not around.  
Good Luck,  
Balmung.

'So what I saw wasn't a glitch it was more of a virus.' Haru thought then the phone rang "Hello Kimura residents, Haru speaking"

"Haru it's Sakura."

"Sakura I told you not to discuss the event that took place."

"I know, but I think this has something to do the thing that happened, Hiroshi's mom called apparently he fell into a coma while playing the game a couple days ago."

"Hiroshi? Didn't he watch after some of the fields and told the CC Corp. what area's needed to be fixed?"

"Yes, but it some how seems to tie in on what we saw today." Sakura said.

"Well I got a letter from Balmung, were going to watch after thosse newbie's."

"Gee thanks for asking my opinion first." Sakura said.

"Sorry it's not like I want to be involved in this eighther" Haru said.

"I wasn't directing that at you, well see you tommorow, bye"

"Bye" Haru put down the phone 'They will probably gowing to the cherry blossom event... That will be a perfect time to ask Sakura.' He thought.

"Haru time for dinner!" His mom called.

"Coming!" Haru said and ran down.

"What were you doing up there?" His mom asked.

"Were you playing that game again?" His father asked.

"Yeah, Sakura and I need to watch over a bunch a newbies." Haru laughed.

"Thats another thing we need to talk about." The father said.

"What callingto kids newbies?" Haru asked.

"No about Sakura,"

"What about her?"

"Well you to have been together a lot and I jut wanted to..."

"Is there something wrong with being friends?" Haru asked.

"Don't get deffensive..."

"I'm not getting deffensive do I look like I'm getting deffensive?"

"Just..."

"Am I getting deffensive?"

"No I'm not if I was getting deffensive I would be intterupting you and talking a lot!"

"Am I doing that?" Haru asked.

"HARU!" His mom yelled.

"Sorry I was getting deffensive again wasn't I?" Haru asked.

"About Sakura," His father continued, "If you have any questions like your first date let me know I will help."

"Oh..." Haru said 'Guess he knew.' Haru thought.

"Mia I'm not going to tell you again dinner!" Haru's Mom called.

"Sorry I was also playing that game." Haru's younger fifteeen year old sister Mia said. Mia also had a computer in her room playing the world as a wavemaster also Haru said Mia liked copying him, but deap down if he needed to go to anyone to talk to she would be the first.

"Mia." Haru leaned over when his Mom and Dad weren't listening.

"What?"

"What do girls like?"

"No really,"

"Why asking Sakura out?"

".... Yes but keep this between us..."

"Alright, Pretty stuff, cute stuff, when a guy puts his arm around her." Mia joked.

"Mia I'm serious!"

"I'm am serious we like that stuff."

"Okay, okay, cute as in... what?"

"A puppy, a kitty..."

"Okay thanks."

* * *

Tsukasa: Well thats it?

bulldo150: For the first chapter.

Tsukasa: Next chapter better be better and longeror I will sick my guardian on you!

Bear: Ooh good idea do it now

bulldo150: Whaaa!!!


	2. Cherry Blossoms and the CC corp headquar...

Tsukasa: Get him!

bulldo150: Tsukasa how could you betray me? I gave you the last piece of cake from my Birthday!

Tsukasa: Oh yeah I forgot about that

Mimiru: Get both of them

Bear: Why?

Mimiru: Because tsukasa has the last piece of cake and bulldo150 doesn't own .Hack

BT: You want to be owned by him?

* * *

**.HackMidnight: Cherry Blossoms and the CC corp. headquaters.**

Haru logged on to the world early in the morning to do a little solo stuff before he had to do anything important. He walked around the town, he didn't know to many people and rarely ever had more than one party member. He passed by adog "Hello Ouka."

"Hello Haru." The dog said.

"Are you going to the cherry blossoms event?" Haru asked.

"Yeah I'm going to sea if any newbies go crazy over a wolf." Ouka said.

"They might think your a dog." Haru said

"Well if they call me a dog then I will teach them about wolves." Ouka said and walked off.

Haru was about to warp with the chaos gate, but decided not to. He didn't know what to do, there was to much stuff on his mind 'A game is for fun right? Why should be in something serious?' He thought. He sat down the bridge watching the water.

"An RPG is like a ripple in the water one thing leads next and so on and so forth until the end of the water there can be a bad ripple here and there and if it doesnt reach the side soon the bad ripple keeps going and going." A voice said.

Haru turned around no one was there "Who said that?"

"HI HARU!" Sakura said.

"Wha! Sakura did you say the thing about the RPG and the bad ripple?" Haru asked.

"The who's abouts of what?"

"Nevermind, I figured that newbies would go the cherry blossom event and I thought maybe you would like it to well since your names of Sakura." Haru said.

"Yes it would be fun, but we still have to watch the newbie's." Sakura said.

"We can still have fun ourselves." Haru said and noticed one of the newbies came had logged in and the other one came next. "Alright their here,lets follow."

"Okay, lets go." Sakura said getting up. Haru slowly followed the newbies. They were reading the events board and they needed to have a Wave Master Haru jumped out, but Sakura pulled him back "Your doing it with me!"

Haru looked back the newbie's seemed to join up with Mireille and were heading toward the chaos gate and warped out. Haru and Sakura followed and warped out. Haru and Sakura reappeared in an area full of trees with no blossoms. Haru slumped down near a tree and Sakura sat next to him Haru watched the small newbies he seemed to figure out there name the girl was Rena and the boy Shugo. "Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"...Well er.... there's something I wanted to ask you...."

"What is it?"

"Its that.... uh... well you might not..." Haru stopped he noticed Mireilli had dug up a skeleton from underground and it came to life and other Skeletons popped up elsewhere "C'mon!" Haru said pulled out his staff and attacked the Skeletons that were elsewhere in the field and not near Shugo or Rena "Gan Don!" Earthplowed into one of the skeletons destroying it. He then noticed he was sliding down a hill at incredible speed and was going to slide into another skeleton, but he jumped and smacked in the backwith his staff as he jumped over it. He then slid into a group of skeletons "Uh-oh" two twin blades sliced through one of the skeletons.

"Your going to kill yourself pulling stunts like that!" Sakura said and cut another skeleton while Haru casts diffrent spells on the skeletons. They finished off the skeletons and looked back at the Shugo and Rena and the Werwolf that Haru talked to earlier was destoying the skeletons over there in her human form. When all was destroyed evryone seemed normal.

"Wasn't there more skeletons here?" Shugo asked and looked around and saw a twin blade and a wave master still in a battle stance with bones all around them.

"Wow they must be powerful to finish off all of those." Rena said.

Haru and Sakura noticed they had become the center of attention and slowly walked off behind a tree. Cherry blossoms began to grow on the trees "Hey they must of figured it out!" Haru said.

"Wow its pretty." Sakura said.

"Kinda of like you." Haru blurted out.

"What?" Sakura asked turning bright red.

"I-I-I mean... well since your name is Sakura its kinda of.... you know what I mean right?" Haru asked 'Maybe I won't ask her today I'm to afraid' He thought.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Sakura said.

"Okay..." Haru said.

"Lets go..." Sakura said and the gated out.

"I won't be here tommorow." Haru said as they landed in Mac Anu.

"Why?"

"I'm driving Mia down town for her dance lessons." Haru said.

"Oh... Can I come?" Sakura asked.

"Uh... well I don't...."

"Thanks Haru!" Sakura said "You can pick me up at my house." Sakura then logged out.

"Great..." Haru mumbled and logged out.

-the next day-

Haru drove hs car up to Sakura's who was outside waiting for him. "Hi Haru!"

"Hi, we have to go get Mia." Haru said as Sakura climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Alright lets go." Sakura said. Haru picked up Mia and headed down town the trip took awhile, but Haru didn't really care he just zoned out the girlish games and blab (You know what girls do when their in a car together) that came from Sakura and Mia a he drove. He dropped off Mia and then set off again. "Where aree we going now?" Sakura asked.

"To the CC Corp. building." Haru said.

"Why?"

"I need to know more about this bracelet." Haru said.

"Oh..." Sakura said. Haru parked outside of the building and walked inside.

Haru went up to the front desk there was a lady inback of the desk working on a computer "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um... Yes where can I find more about the Data Drain bracelet in the gam 'The World'?" Haru asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The Data Drain bracelet..." Haru said nervously.

"It doesnt exisit its a rumor." The lady said.

"What?! But I saw it in use twice!" Haru said.

Sakura looked over at Haru "Twice I only saw it once."

"I saw it yesterday it screwed up and data drained everyone nearby." Haru said.

"Please leave sir." The lady said.

"Alright then answer me this who one the contest to win the Blackrose and Kite avatars." Haru said.

The lady looked up from her computer, Haru smirked, the lady went to the intercom "Mr. Joknoku, director of activities in 'The World' please come to the front desk." The lady said then turned to Haru and Sakura "If you will please wait Mr. Joknoku will have a word with you soon."

Haru and Sakura sat down on a bench "What were ou gong to ask me yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Uh... oh nothing..." Haru said.

"Oh okay." Sakura said and looked up and the lady was talking to a man. The man walked over to them.

"Please follow me." He said to Haru and Sakura and they got up and left. Haru noticed Sakura was shivering nervously as they walked through the big building so he took her hand and put it in his, Sakura blushed, but didn't let anyone see. They entered a large office "Sit down please" the man said. Haru Sakura took a seat. "My name is Mr.Joknoku, may I ask yours?"

"I'm Haru and this is my best friend Sakura." Haru said.

"You play 'The World' correct?" Mr. Joknoku asked.

"Yes," Haru answered

"I understand that you know about the contest, correct?" Mr. Joknoku asked.

"Yes"

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Oh well I tired to enter, but I lost. The two winners got the Blackrose and Kite avatars,"

"Okay. And I understand that you saw the Data Drain bracelet in use?"

"Yes, can I ask why do you want to know about the contest?" Haru asked.

"Because CC Corp. did not make it someone else did we wan't to know who did that. No one should be aloud to have the Kite and Blackrose avatars they are restricted." Mr.Joknoku said "Thank you for your help you may now exit the building."

Outside Haru and Sakura walked to the car "I wasn't planning on being intterogated, sorry Sakura." Haru said.

"I'm fine I never said anything anyway" Sakura said.

"Okay good, we should go pick Mia now." Haru said and they drove back to pick up Mia.

"Your late Haru!" Mia said.

"I know Mia." Haru said.

Haru drove Mia home first and then took Sakura home "See you tommorow in 'The World'"

"See ya." Haru said.

* * *

bulldo150: Tsukasa if you have the gaurdian you can stop right

Tsukasa: Oh yeah 'Summons gaurdian, the guardian makes everyone little except bulldo150'

Lil'Mimiru: Hey whats going on I'm small and my voice all high pitched

bulldo150: Ha now you are my little servants!

Lil'BT: NO!!!


	3. Tanabata Event and Coma

bulldo150: Now my little friends act like monkeys.

lil'Mimiru: But you don't own .Hack or any of the characters.

bulldo150: But you are not apart of .Hack now that you are Lil'Mimiru now!

lil'Bear: You don't own us!

* * *

"Hey I got mail" Haru said. Haru,  
The Tanabata event is tonight, I'm really interested, but I need a boyto come with me... if well... if we could come as um just friends would that be okay? It's just for the item nothing special! Sakura

Haru shrugged it would be fine with him he logged onto 'The World' Haru looked around there was nothing strange maybe his life would return to normal in the game. Haru could sense the pink haired girl sneaking up behind him. When she lifted up her hand to do something Haru grabbed it without turning his back. "Your to easy!"

Sakura moaned "You always get me!"

Haru laughed "Your to noisy even with the backround music."

"So, about my message?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah I will go." Haru said.

"Really?!"

"Sure."

Sakura's insides were screamin YES!, but she didn't show that. And then Haru's perfect day of no sign of Rena and Shugo ended when both of them appeared with Ouka, Mireille and some new girl holding grunty.

"Great, more secret baby sitting..." Haru muttered.

"Don't worry Haru we can still enjoy ourselves." Sakura said.

"Yeah next thng we know we need to get a bottle of milk for that grunty." Haru said. The new girl with the grunty walked over to them.

"Um... Excuse me?" She asked.

Haru already knew he jinked himself so Sakura answered "Yes?"

"Well I was wondering... If we could trade..." The girl said.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm running low on grunty food... I was wondering if we could trade if you have some." The girl said.

"Grunty food? I've got plenty! I started this game not wondering what a immature egg or golden egg and all the rest of that junk did so I collected it all! So you can have them I don't need anything in return." Sakura said.

"Um... Are you sure this a lot." She said.

"'It's fine! By the way my name is Sakura!" Sakura said.

"Thank you very much, I'm Hotaru, may I ask who is the boy thats muttering curses to himself." Hotrau said.

"What coutry do you come from?" Haru asked sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you for asking I'm from the United States of America." Hotaru said not noticing that Haru was being sarcastic.

"I was being-!" Sakura's hand went over his mouth covering what Haru was going to say.

"His names Haru." Sakura said and took her hand off.

"Yeah..." Haru said.

"Hotaru lets go!" Mireille called.

"Coming! Nice to meet you Sakura and you um..." Hotaru forgot Haru's name because she personally didn't care, she liked Sakura better she seemed nicer.

"Haru..." Haru said.

"Oh, yes and you Haru." Hotaru said.

"Bye Hotaru!" Sakura said. She turned her back to Haru.

"Hey what did I do?" Haru asked.

"You know what you did! You should apologize to me!"

"For what?"

"What do you think?!"

"Muttering curses to myself?" Haru asked.

"And?"

"And... What?"

"And being sort of rude." Sakura said.

"Fine sorry!" Haru said.

"Alright lets go!" Sakura said.

-That Night-

Haru waited Sakura where they were supposed to write the wishes down she then came in a Yukata. Haru flinched at her beauty, Yukata was Aquamarine, with pink flowers on it (You know 'Sakura'). "Y-you look very beau-prett- I mean good" Haru said.

Sakura blushed "Thank you."

Haru and Sakura began writing their wishes down Haru wrote I wan't something interesting happen in my life, something that might be devastating, but I make it through and everyone is proud and happy, especially Sakura I want to make her really happy.

Sakura wrote I wan't Haru and I to become more than just friends They put theirs on the tree.

-Outside of the world-

Four kids were circled around a table, "We have to stop that Haru first he could be a witness to our plan." One said.

"Don't worry I have something good that will stop him!" Another kid said.

-Inside the world-

Haru and Sakura got ready for the next event, which was a girl was going to be placed on stage and they must compete to get to her once they do the boy who wins gets to kiss the girl. 'Please be me, please be me and let Haru get to me, wait did I just think that?! Why did I just think that?!' Sakura thought. Rena was picked randomly.

"GO!" Reki the host said.

Haru was about to jump into the river, but Sakura pulled him by the ear "Ow! Hey!"

"Only person you can kiss is m- nobody!" Sakura said.

"Hmph!" Haru and Sakura watched the event. "Sakura the thing that I was going to ask you was....well..."

"Yes?"

""Do you want go to dinner or to the movies or something?" Haru asked.

"You mean like a date?"

'No, wait yes, wait I guess so." Haru said.

"HELP I CAN"T SWIM!" Hotaru screamed.

Haru noticed Shugo had turned around to help her, it seemed to Haru that Shugo liked Hotaru, but he could of been wrong. Haru tuned back to Sakura "So?"

Sakura was happy it was dark because she knew she bright red "Uh... well...."

"I can understand if you don't..." Haru said.

"No I... I wan't to go with you..." Sakura said.

"Really?" Haru and Sakura were getting closer and closer until...

"SHARK!!!" Someone yelled.

Haru pulled out his staff "I'm going to help them!" Haru said. Haru jumped from Ice block to Ice block across the river some people watched his skill with amazement. There were two sharks one of them Haru hit, but it healed some how so he jumped onto another shark that seemed armored and modified.

-Outside of 'the world'-

"Got him! Haru wont be much more soon!" one of the kids said.

-Back Inside-

The Armored Shark had Haru trapped in it's mouth "Damn you!" Haru cursed holding it's jaw up with his staff. The wooden staff started snapping slowly. 'I'm going to have to time this just right or I'm screwed!' He thought thinking of away to get out of the mouth. Haru removed the staff quickley and did Gan Don dropping a rock on the sharks tail making scream and it gave Haru a second's chance to get out before the jaw snaapped shut, but his left sleeve on his robe caught on to a tooth snapping his arm when the jaw came down.

-Outside 'The World-

"Did you get him?" One of the kids asked.

"Yes he is gone now."

-Inside the world-

"HARU! Are you okay!?" Sakura cried from shore, but the body lay limp, the river carrying it away, "HARU!!!" Sakura logged out quickley, she had heard that someone died in 'The World' once and in the real world he fell into a coma, she had also heard that he was still laying in a coma, and couldn't log out, she hoped that didn't happen to Haru. She got in her car and drove to Haru's house unfortunatley she was in a rush so you know what that means, hit every single red light (Does that ever happen to you?). She got to the house and ran through the door she saw Mia, "Mia where is Haru?" but Sakura didn't need an answer she saw the worry in her eyes.

"He's at the hospital... my parents told me to stay here, but I really want to go... can you drive me?" Mia asked.

Sakura didn't answer, but grabbed her arm and they went to the car. They drove to the hospital.

"Ma'am this the emergency room you can't enter without-!" The nurse was cut off.

"I am in an emergency!" Sakura screamed and pulled Mia inside. She saw Haru's parents consulting with the doctor, So she ran over there.

"-The came may have an effect on the subconscious, but not unless we know what happened in-" The doctor was cut off by Sakura.

"I know what happened in the game I was there! There was a shark and Haru needed to stop it or more people would of got hurt her got bit in the arm an... fell...limp"

"Unless we know what happened inside his mind at that point, possibly a nerve problem something a long those lines." The doctor said.

Sakura zoned him out and looked through the window she saw Haru lying on the bed in a coma.

Haru looked around "Where am I?" He said, "I can't be in 'The World' because I can feel my surroundings... and I can smell them to!" Haru then remembered a rumor that Sakura told him about; about a boy unable to log out along time ago. "No.... No, not me! Take someone else!" Haru yelled.

* * *

lil'Tsukasa: Oh my gosh that happened to me!

bulldo150: I know, but he doesn'tget a guardian. Well the story has taken twist what will happen next?


	4. Dark Heart of the Midnight

bulldo150: Oh Littles come out!

Lil'Tsukasa:You forgot us last time.

Lil'Mimiru: Yeah!

Lil'B.T.: It'sbecause he doesn't own .Hack

* * *

Haru bent down in fear "Don't take me, please don't take me!" Haru kept trying to log out, but couldn't, he looked for the terminal, but only felt his head. "NO!" 

"Haru!" A voice called.

"Sakura? I can't let her see me like this!" Haru said and looked for a sprite ocarina. "Yes!" He was about to go, but Sakura saw him.

"Haru! Wait I knew I would find you!" Sakura said.

"..." Haru couldn't say anything so he warped out. He landed at Mac Anu, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"Haru, stop if you go then-!" Sakura was cut off.

"Go away! I need to think this over!" Haru yelled, he didn't know what to do, who to blame so he just blamed everyone. Haru ran off, but Sakura ran after him.

"You have to stop! I'm going to help you!" Sakura said as she ran after him. Haru didn't want to, but he pulled out his staff, to threaten Sakura a little, and for another reason. Sakura stopped in her tracks he was threatening her?! "Haru what are you doing?" Sakura didn't realize a monster behind her.

"Get back, I don't know why it's here in Mac Anu." Haru said.

"What!?" Sakura asked and the monster slashed her.

Haru lifted his staff up, "H-H-H-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-u-u-u-u-u....." The monster said.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"I-I-I... a-m.... t-h-e... D-a-r-k H-e-a-r-t o-f t-h-e Midnight...."

"What? How did you get in a root town?"Haru asked and noticed other players were looking in fear at the monster, the monster had a black miasma floating around to makke a shape of a dragon and there was a big black heart in the middle.

"I h-a-v-e b-e-e-n w-a-i-t-i-n-g f-o-r y-o-u!" Dark heart of the... (We will just call it DHM)

"Then you are threatening everyone... tell me how do I get alone to think this over?" Haru asked, but got no answer, "Well I guess kill you then." Haru said. Haru lifted his staff and did a spell, but it had no affect. He then slashed his staff at him no affect. "His heart!" Haru said, and ran into the aroma, but it shoved him out. 'Teamwork' Haru thought. "Everyone here in Mac Anu to destroy this thing we must work together! Fight now!" Haru commanded some of the player jumped at the DHM, while DHM was destracted Haru tried to go through the aroma again he got farther, but got shoved out. "All of you help us out!" Haru said the rest of the players jumped out onto it attacking with everything they had. Haru once again ran into the aroma he smacked the black heart out of DHM. He walked over to it hopping that after this everyone would leave him alone. Suddenly black rays came out of the heart and shot into Haru, he fell back onto the ground. He closed his eyes in pain and black demonic wings came out of his back and his staff turned black with an aroma covering it. "U-s-e... t-h-i-s... H-a-r-u... t-o... s-a-v-e... y-o-u-r-s-e-l-f." A voice said. Haru could flap his wings and fly into the air then he looke at his now black staff, engraved with the words, the staff of the midnight. Haru looked back at Sakura, "Just leave me alone." Haru mumbled to her and flew into the chaos gate. Haru came out in the mansion of terror perhaps it would be a better place for him, now a worthless demon to live. He looked through the window he saw a grim reaper thing about to kill Rena. He jumped through the window to save her, but it was to late. Then Shugo and the rest of his party came through the door.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Shugo asked.

Haru turned around and showed them Rena's ghost, "I'm sorry I was to late..."

"Haru?" Ouka, and Mireille asked under their breath.

"Who?" Shugo asked.

"I'm worthless aren't I? I am unable to log out, I'M A JUST A SAD IDIOT!!!" Haru yelled and left. Haru just kept getting more and more depressed he didn't care if he could fly, he wanted to go home. He found a field to rest in he watched the fake sunset. A cherry blossom landed on him he picked it up "Sakura... I'm sorry..." He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sakura walked around, two players walked by her she could here their conversation.

"Hey isn't that the girl who is looking for a weird demonic boy?"

"It's only a rumor no one knows if that demonic boy is real."

"So you have heard that also?"

"It's all over the message board."

Sakura sighed she had been looking for Haru everywhere, no luck though, but everyone now called Haru 'That demon boy' do to his demon wings and staff. She didn't want Haru to get a name like that. She just wanted to cry out, Haru must be really messed up if he yelled at her.

"Hey are you alright?" A heavy blade man asked, she could tell he was an adult.

"I'm fine." Sakura said.

"Hi I'm Jiro, if you wan't help I can." Jiro said.

"Well its just that... my friend has a problem... and"

"I see you are worried about him." Jiro said.

"Yes..." Sakura said.

"You look lonely mabe you need another friend."

"Um, yeah I guess so..." Sakura said.

"I can be your friend." Jiro said. Sakura liked the kind heart he had it reminded her of Haru, but Haru could be a little selfish.

Haru woke up he hoped he was out of 'The World' but he wasn't. "Dammit..." He muttered. He looked around there were Kniights all around him. "Are you the one everyone calls 'Demon boy'?" A girl asked.

"Do they really say that?" Haru asked.

"Demon boy you are arrested for cheating through out 'The World'" The girl said.

"Cheating? I didn't want to have these wings!" Haru said.

"Then come quietley and we will delete your character faster!" The girl commanded.

"You need to catch me if you want me." Haru said and flew into the air while the kights tried to shoot him, but he doged all of them. He looked at all of them in his sleep he had a dream about more powers do to his demonic form now it was time to try them. "Midnight eye!" Haru said. The field went dark and clouds move to form a moon the moon shined as if it was an eye to the night, it whiped out most of the guards.

"You are strong Demon Boy, but you cannot defeat us, I am Kamui (Did I spell that right Sob don't make fun of my spelling.) I stop all who cheatin the game."

"Would relax! How do you know if I even wanted these? What if I didn't?! You would of destroyed me for something I didn't do!" Haru yelled. Kamui couldn't answer to that question she was stunned she had never thought about it before, but then again she didn't care. Haru seemed to be able to read her mind "So selfish you don't care." Haru said.

"Knights kill him!" Kamui commanded.

"Do as you wish." Haru said and came down to the ground. One knight lifted his sword and charged, but Haru jabbed him into the stomach, another knight came from behind him, but Haru quickly brought his staff around behind him slashed him. He then flew into the air and knocked two knights down by hitting them on the head. Haru looked around he defeated the small group of knights he figured Kamui had more, but she didn't have them here and thats what mattered to Haru.

"I had never thought I would have to attack myself but thats whats going to happen." Kamui said and pulled out her spear "Prepare your self Demon boy"

Haru waited for her to charge when she did Haru jumped into the air flew around and smacked her in the back. "Is that all you got?" Haru asked.

"Just getting started." Kamui said. She brought her spear up and slashed into him Haru flew over it, but she smacked him down by hitting him on the head with her spear. Haru yelped in pain, "Its not like it hurts outside of the game!" Kamui said.

"What if I'm not outside the game!" Haru said.

"What?!" Kamui asked, but Haru didn't answer, so she brought her spear up and was going to finish him off when a black heart appeared. "What kind of monster is this?" Kamui asked. The black heart grabbed Kamui with a black skeleton like arm with a dark aroma around it. Sakura and Jiro popped their heads out of the bushes.

"What is that thing?!" Sakura screamed.

"I don't know could this be like that rumor of the kid who was unable to log out alog tie ago, if it is then that thing should be really powerful.' Jiro said.

"Haru!" Sakura screamed and ran towards Haru.

"Sakura wait!" Jiro said.

Sakura kept running and Jiro ran after her with his blade out just in case. Sakura watched as the monster seemed to make Kamui disappear into a diffrent area. "Haru!" Sakura screamed as the Black Heart turned to him, but disappeared with it's dark energy flowing into Haru. Sakura saw Haru pulling out his sprite ocarina, but she threw one of her blades at it knocking it out of his hands. Sakura stopped infront of him and Jiro stood back. Sakura looked at him he looked tired and deppresed. She burst into tears outside and inside of the game Haru put his hand on her shoulder.

"Interesting I can feel it... the warmth.... the smooth texture, but how?" Haru asked.

"Haru your in a coma in the real world I don't know how your alive here!" Mia said walking out from nowhere.

"In a coma, but it was only a shark." Haru said.

"It was a modified shark, with a virus or something and it had an affect on your mind knocking you into coma." Jiro said.

"But... I... why me? Why did I have to try to fight the sharks?" Haru asked and then rested his head on Sakura's shoulder so it covered his eyes.

"Haru you fought so everyone could enjoy the event... because you cared..." Sakura said wrapping her arms around him "Because you cared..."

Haru got closer to Sakura. He could feel her soft breathing why she felt nothing at all. His face got closer to her's she brought her head up he slowly pressed his lips on hers Sakura swore she could feel and Haru could also feel it. "Sakura I'm sorry for leaving you, but I didn't want you to get hurt from me or something, because I love you."

"I love you to" Sakura said.

* * *

Lil'Mimru: Awwwww....

Lil'Tsukasa: Why do like wrighting so many romance fanfics?

bulldo150: I don't know... I just do...

Lil'Bear: You are a boy right?

bulldo150:Yes!

Lil'B.T.: Some girls like guys who are romantic

bulldo150:Blushing

Lil'Bear: Looks like he already has a crush

bulldo150: Would you guys SHUT UP, she is just a friend at school!

Lil'Mimiru: Sure....

bulldo150: Lil'Tsukasa are you on my side?

Lil'Tsukasa: I guess so... Guardian get them!


	5. Silver Knight

Lil'Tsukasa: Okay lets get stait to the point there is a sequel?

bulldo150: Yes

Lil'B.T.: What do we care though, he doesn't own .Hack

bulldo150: Stop saying that! Besides you are not apart of .Hack you were the sttunt doubles that got fired and now you are the lil's!

Lil'Mimiru: NO! He is right how did he knows our secret!!!

* * *

Sakura was still in Haru's arms it seemed they did wan't to move. "Haru I... I... couldn't stop you from attacking those shar..." Sakura was cut off by a kiss.

"It's alright I have a hunch about something." Haru said.

Jiro seemed to notice what Haru was thinking "It's about the key of the twilight isn't it?"

"Yes... But there is the key of the twilight which I already know is Aura." Haru said.

"Aura?" Sakura, Jiro and Mia asked at the same time.

"Yes I saw this girl in a dream she saved me from the shark to keep me alive somewhere." Haru said, "But the key of the twilight it seems so important, but how do you get into the land of twilight? You need a door... I believe that the Dark Heart of the Midnight is the door, the door of the twilight is midnight."

"How did you figure this out?" Mia asked.

"I thought about it for awhile, it made sense that the door should have some importance, right?" Haru asked and everyone nodded.

"It seems difficult to understand, but I think he is right." Jiro said.

"No way! So there is more to the key of the twilight?" Sakura asked.

"But I don't think its called the land of the twilight." Haru said.

"Then what is it callled?" Jiro asked.

"I'm not sure... Lets make one up when we get there." Haru said.

"Were going there?!" Mia asked.

"Yes I'm going to try I believe the way to get me to log out is there, will you help me." Haru asked everyone nodded. They made there way to Mac Anu, some other players made comments about Haru. Without warning Haru was tackled by a bunch of the knights under Kamui's command.

-Later-

Haru hung from the execution area with a smile on his face, he had a plan, he looked out to the audience Mia and Sakura had worried faces Jiro looked stern, but Haru could tell Jiro wanted a bit more time to meet him. Haru gave them all encouraging wink. "Demon boy, you had fought well! If your lucky when these arrows are fired you will not be hit, but we have never missed before." Kamui said and started that slot machine execution thing (I like the manga better because the slot machine? A little to childish). The arrow directed at Haru was fired when the slot machine stopped everyone couldn't believe at what they saw, Haru was holding the arrow in his hand.

"Well that was easy." Haru said and then through the arrow at one of the knights it went strait trough the knight killing him. Haru's hands got a black miasma around them (Miasma, aroma same thing) he broke the locks and spread his dark wings. His midnight staff came flying from the confiscated weapons area into his hand. "Midnight warp!" A chaos gate appeared infront of him, Haru warped Sakura, Jiro, Mia and himself out of the area. Haru and the rest all landed in a random field. Haru turned to them all, "You should all go I sense its getting late in the real world." Haru said.

Mia and Jiro nodded, but Sakura didn't want to leave, "But... But..."

"It's okay Sakura, I need time to myself" Haru said and everyone gated out. Haru went back to Mac Anu creeping behind corners, he was looking for someone. Something told him to come here, but he didn't know why, but he was sure he needed to meet someone. He looked up and saw two glowing eyes on a roof. He flew up to where it was.

"Are you Haru?" The knight with glowing eyes asked.

"Yes, Silver Knight I presume?" Haru asked.

"Good we know each other... sort of..." Silver Knight said.

"What are you planning? Why was I sent here?"

"We must help that Kite look alike." Silver Knight said.

"Great more babysitting." Haru muttered. Haru looked down to the dark streets of Mac Anu he saw Shugo. 'Where is his sister?' Haru thought.

Silver Knight seemed to read his mind "His sister has befallen the same tragedy as you, but she is trapped inside an Unknown Field."

"Really?"

"Yes, and the leader of those kights, Kamui, found out about the bracelet." Silver Knight said.

"So we have to help him get passed those knights?" Haru asked.

"Yes an-!" Silver Knight was cut off by a yell.

"THERE HE IS MEN GET HIM!" A kight with Kamui said.

"Now!" Silver Kight commanded. He jumped down with Haru and they took out their weapons.

Haru grabbed Shugo and pulled him into the air "Hey let me go!"

"Shut up, Shugo! I'm helping you!" Haru said then to arrows pierced Haru's demon wings. "Ahhh!" Haru yelped in pain, but black aroma went around the arrows and Haru shot them out of his wings. He put Shugo on the ground "Run!" He commanded.

Shugo looked at Silver Knight and Haru and lifted his bracelet and shot one of Kamui's kights, Haru and Silver Knight turned to him "You guys run to!" Shugo said Haru smiled, but turned around and pulled out his staff and jabbed it into a knight.

Silver Knight started babbling something about justice and Haru didn't really care about what he was saying so he just kept killing Kamui's knights he got an audience that was cheering him on to. Haru noticed that some of the knights were now going for Shugo "Hey Kamui's knights over here its the wanted demon boy!" Haru said. The knights turned around and went after Haru. Haru unleashed the DHM The audience of Haru backed away in fear of DHM. Haru commanded the Dark Heart of the Midnight to stop the knights. When Haru was finished the audience started clapping Haru bowed "See Silver Knight not that hard..." Haru looked around "Silver Knight?" Haru then noticed what happened while Haru was busy with DHM Silver Knight got beaten. Haru walked away slowly he knew that if he didn't use DHM Shugo would of got caught, but he might of been able to help Silver Knight.

* * *

Lil'Tsukasa: You.. you promised that you wouldn't have short chapters

Lil'Mimiru: Oh well... BUT I WAN"T TO READ MORE!

Lil'Yoda: Patience for the author it is time to rest for he has gotten sick. Erm...

Lil'Bear: How did he get here?

Lil'Yoda: I'm fillingin for FanFic Master Bulldo150 Kenobi... Until next time brehehehe!


End file.
